WXTV-DT
1968–1970 1970–1972 1972–1979 Also used by KWEX at the time. 1980–1987 WXTV 1981.png WXTV 1981 1.png WXTV 41 1985.png 1987–1989 WXTV Noticias 41 1987.png 1990–2001 This station once had two repeater stations in Pennsylvania and Connecticut. One in Philadelphia, PA which used the same call sign as WXTV except it ends with the "-LP" prefix, and it displays as channel 42. Another one in Hartford, CT via W47AD. Both of these stations are now Unimas affiliates. WXTV1990.PNG|Early 1990s logo. WXTV1990_2.PNG|Early 1990s logo #2 WXTV_1993_1996.PNG|Variation used from 1995-1996. vlcsnap-2018-08-30-08h09m30s912.png|First WXTV ident with the famous Univision "U" logo from 1990. Wxtv noticias 41 package 1990.jpeg|WXTV Noticias 41 news open graphic used from 1990 to 1991(?). vlcsnap-error322.png|Alternate station ID from 1992. WXTV1993.jpg|ID (1993) vlcsnap-error022.png|Station ID (1995) Wxtv univision 41 id 1996.jpeg|Univision 41 WXTV-TV daytime station ID 1996-2001 vlcsnap-2018-11-19-01h16m34s057.png|WXTV New Years station ID used in early 2000. wxtv_noticias_41_evening_package_1996.jpeg|Tweaked version used from around 1999 to early 2001. wxtv_univision_41_nightly_opening_1996.jpeg WXTVNoticias41Univision11PMOpen1996.png|Noticias 41 Univision 11PM open (1996) wxtv_now_back_to_noticias_41_bumper_1996.jpeg xtv.png|1998 ID WXTV (Univision) 'Noticias 41 A las Once' 1996 Intro|1996 News open]] WXTV 1993 Univision Channel 41 Station IDs 2001–2013 This variant only appeared on the anchor desk from the 2004 to 2012 news set. Wxtv univision 41 id 2001.jpeg|Univision 41 WXTV-TV Station ID 2001-2003 Wxtv univision 41 id 2003.jpeg|Univision 41 WXTV-TV/DT Station ID 2003-2006 wxtv_univision_nueva_york_yellow_opening_2001.jpeg vlcsnap-error375.png|Morning news open (Prototype) WXTVNoticias41UnivisionAlDespertarOpen_2001.png|Noticias 41 Univision Al Despertar open (2001) WXTVUnivision41Ident2001.png|Univision 41 ID (2001) WXTVNoticias41Univision6PMOpen2001.png|Noticias 41 Univision 6PM open (2001) vlcsnap-error112.png|6PM news open (Prototype) vlcsnap-error522.png|11PM news open (Prototype) Wxtv noticias 41 solo a las once package 2001.jpeg Wxtv kwex noticias univision 41 blue opening 2004.jpeg Wxtv noticias univision 41 al despertar blue package 2004.jpeg Wxtv noticias univision 41 yellow opening 2004.jpeg Wxtv noticias univision 41 al despertar yellow package 2004.jpeg 2006–2013 Wxtv univision 41 ident 2006.jpeg|Univision 41 WXTV-TV/DT Station ID 2006-2010 wxtv_kwex_noticias_univision_41_opening_2006.jpeg wxtv_noticias_41_al_despertar_package_2006.jpeg wxtv_noticias_41_6pm_package_2006.jpeg wxtv_noticias_41_11pm_package_2006.jpeg Wxtv univision 41 id 2010.png|Univision 41 WXTV-DT Station ID 2010-2012 Wxtv noticias 41 al despertar package 2010.png Wxtv noticias 41 6pm package 2010.jpeg Wxtv noticias 41 11pm package 2010.jpeg Wxtv noticias 41 fin de semana package 2010.png 2013–2019 Univision41NY.png|Horizontal version Bounce New York.png|WXTV-DT3 logo, 2013–present WXTVUnivision41Ident2013.png|Univision 41 WXTV-DT Station ID 2013-2017 wxtv_univision_41_id_2015.png|Univision 41 WXTV-DT Station ID 2015-2017 Univision 41 id nyc 2017.png|Univision 41 WXTV-DT Station ID 2017-2019 Univision 41 id liberty 2017.png|Univision 41 WXTV-DT Station ID 2017-2019 Wxtv univision 41 id 50th anniversary 2018.png|Univision 41 WXTV-DT 50 Aniversario Station ID 2018 wxtv_noticias_41_al_despertar_package_2013.png wxtv_noticias_41_6pm_package_2013.png wxtv_noticias_41_6pm_package_award_winning_2015.png wxtv_noticias_41_11pm_package_2013.png wxtv_noticias_41_fin_de_semana_package_2013.png wxtv_noticias_41_horario_especial_package_2013.png Wxtv kwex noticias 41 promo package 2015.png Wxtv univision 41 tu gente tu voz 2016.png 2019–present Wxtv univision 41 nueva york id 2019.png|Univision 41 Nueva York WXTV-DT Station ID 2019 Wxtv noticias 41 al despertar package 2019.png Wxtv noticias 41 a las seis package 2019.png Wxtv noticias 41 solo a las once package 2019.png Wxtv noticias 41 fin de semana package 2019.png Category:Television stations in the United States Category:Univision network affiliates Category:Paterson, New Jersey Category:New Jersey Category:New York City Category:New York Category:Univision Communications Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 41 Category:Television channels and stations established in 1968 Category:Television channels, stations and networks